


Revenge

by Cryx_Scorpio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fall of Overwatch, Hurt, M/M, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryx_Scorpio/pseuds/Cryx_Scorpio
Summary: The pain was nearly unbearable. I wanted to scream but there was no mouth that could form the words that could describe the feeling of betrayal.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 8





	Revenge

Where am i? 

I cant open my eyes. All my senses are numb. I can't feel my body. I have the urge to breath but there is nothing to breathe in. I hate this place. If this is what it feels like to be dead I wouldn't have played with my life so carelessly. 

There is something in the back of my mind, something important but I can't seem to reach it. 

The explosion. There was fire everywhere. And there was Jack. 

He left me. 

He left me to die. 

He didn't care. 

The pain was nearly unbearable. I wanted to scream but there was no mouth that could form the words that could describe the feeling of betrayal. 

How could he do this to me? After all i had done. Didn't he understand that I tried to protect him? His little friendly discussions with some leaders wouldn't help. We needed to show them that we wouldn't forgive, we wouldn't back off, we wouldn't give in. Thry needed to know that we would gight back. Antonio was dangerous. I killed him because his people would see how easily we, how easily I could destroy them. The look in Jack's eyes when they told him what happened. He didn't even bother yelling at me. He just looked at me with that awful look of nothingness in his eyes and walked out of the room.

I wasn't even worth his time. 

Was this all just a game for him? His smiling every time I told him about my life before this, before Overwatch. The sweet promises he whisperd in my ear. Those big ice blue eyes. His warm hands in mine. His, oh so soft, lips.  
All lies.

He always looked down on me. 

Jack Morrison. I'm going to hunt you down and kill you. This is a promise. Death comes for all and I will be yours.

Suddenly I felt a sting in my lung. I gasped and sat up, coughing and trying to breath in as many air as I could. There was blood streaming down my face. I felt my whole body ache. 

I wasn't dead. But I wasn't alive either.

The thought of revenge filled every single part of my existing. Hot fire shot through my veins. .

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt bad for Gabe so.... have this.  
> As always feel free to correct me or give me tips on how to improve my writing :) 
> 
> And remember kids: Black lives matter, Lgbtq+ rights, Fuck ICE, ACAB. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
